Just Give Me A Reason
by Happy.daze25
Summary: Future one shot fic based on the Pink song of the same title. Mis-communications causes problems for our favorite couple


**This had been in my head for sometime, every time I heard the song I thought of Nick and Jess. It is the first time I have written a story around song lyrics, I would really appreciate if you could let me know if it worked or not :) **

**BIG THANK YOU to You-drive-me-nuts-miller who sorted out the mess after me writing this story at 4am. Properly not the best time to start a story :)**

**I most certainly do not own New Girl or the PINK song **

* * *

_**Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
**__**And I your willing victi****m**_

The minute she walked into that apartment; Nick knew he was in trouble. There was something about her, and though he didn't know what yet, it scared him. It was the only reason he had agreed to sign Schmidt's damn no nail oath. Though maybe there was a small part of him that wanted to make sure both Coach and Schmidt stayed away from her.

He tried to ignore the gut retching feeling that hit him every time he saw or heard her with another guy. It was Sam that was the final straw. He was everything Nick was not- how could he compete? But his presence only solidified the growing yearning in his heart. Deep down her knew he, Nick,was what she really needed. Unable to stand by any longer, he wanted- no needed - to make his move.

It was that first kiss that sealed it for him, after that there was no way he could ignore his feelings. Whilst they used to reside in the back of his mind and taunt him in his dreams, now they were ever present. But he didn't want to run away, for once in his life he wanted to face them, thesefeelings. It took sometime but he finally got there – to the place where he was willing to take a chance.

_**I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them**_

Jessica had never been afraid to be herself, she knew she was a little odd but that was okay. The problem was trying to find a guy who didn't want to change her, or where she didn't feel the need to change herself.

It took her far too long to realize that Nick was that guy. Months of growing friendship began a slow burn. Since moving into the loft he was the one she found herself curling up with in the evening watching a movie, the one that when she had a problem talked to and the one she came to rely on.

She had meant what she said, out in the desert that day - she was fine. But the only reason she was fine was because of him. Nick helped to put her back together, piece by piece, after Spencer trampled on her heart. Sometimes Jess wondered what she would be like if the guys hadn't let her move in. One thing is for sure she wouldn't be as happy as she was now.

That being, there is a manger flaw in dating your roommate and best friend - that is they already know everything about you. Nick knew Jess' quirks, her crazy side: heck most of the time he had been right there beside her. In her old relationships she hid that side of her as long as she could. Okay so maybe she wasn't into the whole green thing as much as Spencer was, nor did she enjoy going to those fancy parties with Russell; but it's good to have the same interests...Right?

Though with Nick she has never has to pretend. It's 100% Jessica Day – crazy included, the best part about that is that Nick seems to be okay with that

_**Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love**_

The first time Nick heard Jess talk in her sleep he was surprised, whatever he said to her about maybe talking a bit less he secretly enjoyed her late night ramblings. She seemed to have very in depth dreams and he loved that he got to be a part of it.

However, it was one night when Nick got back from the bar a lot later than usual, trying to creep into her bed without waking her, that he heard words that he never wanted to hear from Jess - yet always seem to be expecting them.

"Can't Nick, no more. Best if I leave"

He knew that he could not keep this amazing woman for long. He'd spent the last couple of years scaring away unworthy guys. But who was there to save her from him. As much as he loved her, he knew she deserved so much better than a bartender.

_**Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again**_

That was the night Nick knew he had to do better, he would show her that he was only a little bit broken. If she wanted to go, he would fight for her. Jess deserved to be fought for; he would show her how much she meant to him.

Nick started to put an action plan together. It would take a while but hopefully he still had some time and that this dream was the warning he needed. She could not find out, not yet; this meant Nick Miller had to keep a secret.

_**It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again**_

xxxx

_**I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
(Oh, we had everything)  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind  
(Yeah, but this is happenin')**_

She couldn't work out why Nick had been so distant lately it had gone on for a few weeks now and it was starting to scare her. Maybe he was starting to get sick of her? She had been expecting this when they first started dating, before they ran to Mexico. After all, hadn't he tried to call it before it even began?

For once she had a problem that she couldn't talk out with Nick, yet he was the person that she wanted to talk to the most. Was this it for them? It was bad enough that she was having dreams of leaving the loft, but Jess wasn't sure if she could put herself back together again if that happened.

After nearly three weeks of Nick being cool with her and spending more and more time at the bar, Jess decided enough was enough. It was either he talks to her or she would have to find another place to live. The atmosphere wasn't just affecting them; it was Winston, Coach and even Schmidt also and it wasn't fair on the guys. They had warned them that this might happen.

_**You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love**_

Jess could barely sleep anymore, which meant it was her turn to witness Nick's restless nights. The fact that she couldn't sleep was not only due to the fact that her head would not switch off, she was kept awake by Nick tossing and turning for hours after dark. He never said anything to her, but she could tell it wasn't good.

Another time Jess would curl into him; trying to calm him down without having to wake him. Yet lately he had begun to sleep away from her. It may have only been a small gap physically but to Jess the emotional gulf seemed to stretch on for miles.

Tomorrow, she had to talk to him tomorrow; this could not go on any longer. With that Jess turned her back and silent tears leaked on to her pillow.

_**Just give me a reason**_  
_**Just a little bit's enough**_  
_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_  
_**I never stopped**_  
_**You're still written in the scars on my heart**_  
_**You're not broken just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love **_**a****gain**

The night was all sorted. Nick got permission to close Clyde's for one night; it was a Monday after all no one would really mind. It had taken him all day to sort the place out making it just perfect.

The last couple of weeks had not been easy, with all the extra hours that he was putting into the bar plus trying to keep this a secret - not just from Jess but all their friends – well, it had been exhausting. Maybe he had been a little distant. It was necessary though; he hoped that he was not too late.

Finally he had done it; he saved up enough money to buy the most important thing he would buy in his life. All he needed now was for Jess to arrive. He sent a quick text to Jess asking her to come to the bar. All there was left to do was to wait and hoped she show.

_**Oh, tear ducts can rust  
I'll fix it for us  
We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough  
You're holding it in  
You're pouring a drink  
No nothing is as bad as it seems  
We'll come clean**_

Pacing the bar, he was going over and over in his head the words he need to say when she got here. He still found it difficult to get his feelings out on the table, though it had gotten easier being with Jess. How could he not tell this girl how great she was?

The timid knock on the door announced her arrival. Sprinting over, he cursed the locks on the door that should have long been replaced.

But he didn't let her in: instead he stepped outside. If he wasn't a bag of nerves he may have found her confused expression a little, well, confusing.

"Nick, what is going on?" she sounded as nervous as he felt. Why was she nervous, had she caught on?

Clearing his throat and talking a deep breath, he asked her to close her eyes, when she looked a little sceptical he begged, "Please Jess, trust me."

After looking right at him for what felt like an eternity, she finally closed her eyes. Taking both her hands in his, he led her into the bar. "Keep them closed and just stand there for one moment."

He ran to lock the bar back up, returning to Jess as quickly as he could. There was no way he would miss the look on her face when she saw the bar. "Okay Jess, open them."

Jess had to blink a few times to adjust to the light. As her vision came into focus she could not believe what she was seeing.

There were little tea lights all over the bar and interspersed sat several bunches of sunflowers and daisies - her 2 most favourite flowers. Tears filled her eyes and as she blinked, began to roll down her cheeks.

Nick gently lifted his hand to her face to wipe the salty trail away. It was a little worrying that she had been so quiet, so un-Jess like. Finally he got to hear that soft voice.

"Nick this is amazing, I can't believe that you did all this." She joined hands tightly with his - almost afraid that he would pull away.

"No, I couldn't either, it's not like I have had much practice to try and be romantic," Nick replied. He was shocked he could pull this off and more than that, he was proud of the face he did it without his friends help.

Jess started crying again, though this time it wasn't so much to do with being happy. This scared Nick, maybe it was too late.

"Jess what is the matter, don't you like it?"

She tried to pull herself together, "I thought you called me here to break up with me."

He started laughing, really he didn't mean to. It most definitely was not the right reaction to that confession - the look on Jess' face told him that she also agreed, but at least the tears had stopped.

"Seriously Jess? I know the last few weeks have been hard, but how could you think that I would want to break up. If anything, I thought you might be the one ending this." Nick knew that tonight they had to get everything out on the table. The last few weeks, they had not been in the best place. "I heard you talking, that you wanted to leave and it scared me Jess. More than I ever thought possible, I knew something had to change. That I had to change."

"Nick no, you don't have to change. I love you. You! Every part. You've been acting so odd lately..." The realization that it had all been a misunderstanding from not communicating with each other made her feel a little light headed. That could be fixed: there was still a chance.

"I am sorry that you felt that way. It just you know how bad I am at keeping things to myself." Jess nodded her head in agreement.

Nick led Jess over to the bar a placed her in the same seat she sat at when she first moved into the loft and where they first bonded over break-ups and exes. He then processed to go round the other side of the bar, going on to automatic mode in making the drink he knew he had make.

"I said to you a while ago that I was going to do something bad, do you remember that?"

Jess wasn't too sure where he was going with this but replied anyhow, "Of course, you said that you might pee in my closet."

Nick poured the amber looking liquid into the glass in front of him then added the final piece - the swirl or orange peel. The next part he hadn't thought through: should he stay behind the bar or join her other side? For one of the first times in his working life, Nick did not want the three feet of bar to be between him and another person.

He held up one finger as if to say one moment, then proceeded to join her. Pushing the Old Fashion towards her, Nick continued, "I said I was sorry for anything bad that I would do to you. I think that this counts; making you think that I wanted to end this. Jess I am so sorry I made you feel like that, it's the complete opposite. I wanted to show you that I could be a person you deserved, one who thinks about the future without running away."

Jess went to interrupt; she wanted to tell him that it's okay, as long as they were together nothing else mattered. But Nick wasn't ready for her to talk yet; he needed to say the rest

_**Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again**_

"Jess the moment that you walked into our loft I think I fell in love with you. I am sorry it took me so long to realize and then even longer to make a move. When I heard you say in your sleep that you were leaving, it was like a wakeup call. My life has not been the same since I met you and I want it all with you Jess. The house, kids - a future." Nick's hands were shaking so much he had trouble getting the box out of his pocket, quickly glancing up a Jess as he did this, he had never seen her so quiet before, it was almost like she was frozen.

So this was all he ever had to do to get her to be quiet. It was a good thing he didn't know this before; he might have asked her after a week of being together.

Nick opened the box to revel the platinum ring, with a hint of blue in the diamonds. Her eyes became wide; the tears making them seem the most rare shade of blue.

"Jessica, I am not great with words and feelings so I will just keep it simple. Jessica will you marry me?"

Jess thought that she might be dreaming; if she was this was the best dream she had ever had. It took her a few seconds to be able to get the one word she needed, "Yes. Yes of course." Once she found her voice she pretty much yelled her answer, she proceeded to throw her arms around Nicks neck, nearly knocking him off the stool.

Nick just managed to catch her, lifted her up to bring her closer. "Are you sure Jess?" Nick was beyond happy but could not help the seed of doubt that would properly always be with him.

Jess pulled away slightly so she could look directly at him, yet did not leave his arm. "Am I sure? Of course I am Nick. I love you and I want to always be with you."

They both moved together at the same time, so their lips met in the middle. It was a lot for one kiss - full of promise, passion and love. Nick did not want to pull away from her lips, but he needed to do something.

The box was still held tightly in his hand. Shaking a little, he removed the dainty ring – it felt like his hands were huge holding this tiny precious item.

Jess started crying again when she realized what he was doing; she tried to hold her left hand steady as he placed the ring on her left hand.

"In its rightful place," Nick mumbled bring Jess closer once more.

_**That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again**_

Nick still had a lot to learn where communication was concerned, and he was sure there would be plenty of times in the future he would mess up, but as long as Jess was at his side he would be okay. They could get through it.


End file.
